


I'm Your Beacon

by the_madhatter



Series: Legion One-Shots [1]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of Mental Illness, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: The voices get especially loud in David's mind and the reader tries to bring David back to them.





	

Darkness consumed the bedroom.  David hadn’t made it to bed yet and you were beginning to worry.  You knew of his condition, and despite his belief, you didn’t think it was schizophrenia.  From firsthand experience you could tell he had power and that he was just confused.  You slowly got out of bed and padded to the living room to find him curled up on the chair, hands over his ears, his face scrunched in pain.  “Babe?”  You were hesitant walking over to him.  “David, I’m here.  Focus on my voice please.”  You kept your distance when his hands moved from his ears to in front of him to stop you from getting closer. 

“Y/N.”  He said your name with such pain in his voice. 

“Yes, I’m here.”  You sat on the floor in front of him.  His anguish made your heart hurt.  There was nothing he would ever let you do when he got like this, which made you feel helpless.  Less helpless than he felt, but still helpless none the less.  “Remember when we first met?  You were rushing out of your therapist’s office and I was running in and we practically knocked our heads together.  I ended up on my ass and you were so flustered helping me up.”  You kept taking, hoping he would focus on your voice.  “As soon as our eyes locked when you offered me your hand I asked you to dinner.” 

“I stuttered for five minutes before I finally said yes.”  He added, his voice was weak but he was coming back to you. 

“You waited outside the offices for my appointment to be over and we walked around the city and talked until the sun went down.”  You smiled up at him and he returned your smile with a small one of his own.  “We never did make it to dinner.”  You let out a slight laugh. 

He looked at you with wide, heartfelt eyes.  “I love you.”  His voice seemed less tense and you could see a physical change in his demeanor. 

“I love you too.”  You got up and sat next to him, your arm intertwined with his.  “Just because you have bad days, doesn’t mean you can’t have good ones too.  The good ones should always outside the bad, David.  Remember the good ones and everything will be fine.  They will keep you grounded.  If not, then just look for my voice.  I’ll always try to be that beacon for you, dear.”  You rested your head on his shoulder.  You felt your eyes shut, exhaustion finally settling in for the both of you.  You felt David’s body shift slightly, attempting to move you enough to help you to bed.  “I’m awake.”  You grumbled, trying to snuggle closer to him. 

“Yes, Y/N.  You’re so awake right now.”  His sarcasm momentarily surfacing. 

“Fine.”  You whined, walking with him back to the bedroom.  Both of you fell down on the bed, getting as close to each other as you possibly could before the two of you passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you liked it, I'm taking requests!


End file.
